ROSAS PERDIDAS
by Lostfang
Summary: El eterno chico perdido se reencuentra con alguien a quien no se ésperaba, juntos recuerdan los buenos tiempos y los malos. Soy muy malo para los resumenes :S


**NdT** : Por ahí en el 2004 cuando ni siquiera sabía que existía y todavía habían sitios como geocities y angelfire encontré ésta historia, antes se veían muchos sitios donde se podían encontrar muchos lugares dedicados a varias series de anime específicas donde podían verse imágenes y videos de las series favoritas, así como cientos de historias de fans sobre ellos, pero sobre todo uno de los fandoms mas populares fue (y creo que sigue siendo) el de Ranma 1/2, y habían muchos, pero muchos fanfics de de toda clase de géneros tanto en español como en inglés y en otros idiomas más.

Lamentablemente conforme fue avanzando la tecnología y se fueron abriendo nuevos sitios y páginas, angelfire y geocities así como muchos sitios parecidos cayeron en desuso hasta que finalmente fueron, hasta donde estoy enterado, completamente borrados, quedando montones de fics en el olvido.

Tenía una gran colección de éstas historias, pero muchas se perdieron por virus, los discos dejaron de funcionar, o simplemente nunca tuve el cuidado de hacer un respaldo de ellas. Además acostumbraba solamente coleccionar historias de cierto tipo y de ciertas parejas (cuando las había) así que nunca pude ver muchas de las demás historias que había.

Por fortuna algunas historias si las guardé y han soportado hasta ahora, éste fic es una de ellas, lo encontré hace varios años y su versión original estaba en inglés, yo sólo hice una pequeña traducción del mismo, la autoría original de ésta historia le pertenece a Neko.

Es un oneshot de la pareja mas poco común que tal vez hayan visto en ésta serie, como menciono en mi perfil me gustan las parejas raras y ésta ha sido y sigue siendo una de las que menos se ha escrito en el fanfiction, supongo que debido a que ellos no interactúan mucho en la serie ni en el manga así que se podría considerar como una pareja crack.

Éste fic es del género dramático (muchos fics de ése entonces eran así) pero tal vez, según yo, también tiene algún ligero toque de romance, la traducción fue algo difícil de hacer ya que algunas palabras o frases no tienen una traducción literal, así también cambié un poco el formato para que se viera un poco mejor, de todos modos espero que lo disfruten.

Planeo subir también la versión original en inglés en breve.

Según veo, lo que está entre asteriscos (* *) indica énfasis en algunas palabras.

Lo que está entre comillas son los dialogos de los personajes.

 **Comienzo de la traducción.**

Ah, la primavera - ¡esa temporada cuando los pensamientos de unos jóvenes escritores se convierten en fanfics!

Ya que no he estado haciendo Mil palabras del Tío Ray al día últimamente, pensé en aumentar tanto la cantidad como la calidad de mi auto-jurada profesión, donde (con suerte) recibiré instantáneas de C & C, consejos, y flamas que me permitirán saber lo que estoy haciendo bien - y mal. Sólo recuerden, es mi primera vez; sean duros... ;-)

 **ROSAS PERDIDAS**

 **Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2**

 **Por Neko**

Ryoga Hibiki, el perenne chico perdido, observaba la noche desenvolverse a través del cielo como un abanico gigante espolvoreado de estrellas. Era en momentos como estos que no le importaba tanto su heredada falta de orientación - sin ella, él probablemente no habría encontrado la colina, que era su punto panorámico actual, con vista hacia el valle que se abría por debajo de él, un río sinuoso corriendo a través del valle hacia la puesta de sol. Inhalando profundamente, Ryoga cerró los ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos se inundarán con aire anegado, verde con el sabor y el aroma de las cosas que crecen, la deliciosamente ligera caída en la temperatura de las brisas que acariciaban su cuerpo, y el rugir de aguas distantes, contrapunteado con el despertar del coro de los pájaros cantantes y los insectos de la noche. Pero también allí había algo más.

Ryoga frunció el ceño. Era algo tan tenue, que casi había pasado desapercibido.

Hábilmente mezclaba el ritmo de su aproximación con la del agua, permitiéndose sólo oírse los sonidos naturales de la noche. Pero, ¿quién podría haberse acercado tanto sin que él se diera cuenta? Entonces, una brizna aún más débil de perfume lo tentaba - ah, por supuesto.

"¿Qué quieres?", Dijo, sintiendo la serenidad de la naturaleza hacerse añicos con el sonido de su voz, sonando más áspero de lo planeado. La mano se detuvo a sólo pulgadas de su hombro, flaqueo con incertidumbre, como las sombras que espesan por todas partes, entonces, se retiró.

"Me tomó algo de trabajo encontrarte esta vez," la voz algo entrecortada detrás de él suspiró. "Si yo no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que estuvieras tratando deliberadamente de perderme".

"¿Qué pudo darte ésa idea?", Dijo Ryoga, arrepintiéndose al instante del tono sarcástico en su voz. Miró por encima del hombro, vio que ella estaba vestida con su leotardo negro que hacía juego con su cinta roja. Tal vez era por la noche oscureciéndose pero hacía que pareciese una ninja, mas que nunca. Su cabello negro estaba en su cola de caballo de costumbre, pero sus ojos violáceos brillaban en la luz atenuante con una lucidez que encontró aterradora. Ella sostenía una cesta de picnic con ambas manos. Ellos se miraron por un momento, entonces ella comenzó a extender un gran paño de picnic: color negro, por supuesto.

Rápidamente, en silencio, ella tendió una impresionante comilona, iluminada por un par de candelabros góticos que ella encendió (con velas negras, por supuesto). Ella empezó a servir un vaso de vino, el líquido vertiéndose en el cristal siendo una exótica adición a la panoplia de sonido que ya les rodeaba. Ryoga se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento, se había perdido la puesta de sol. Se maldijo a sí mismo, preguntándose cómo terminó aquí en primer lugar.

"Ryoga-san, sé que debes estar muy hambriento; y creo que lo que he traído es algo más llenador que tus raciones... ¿no quieres probar algo?"

Con un suspiro, Ryoga se acercó y se sentó. Mecánicamente, tomó un poco de pan y empezó a masticar. Kodachi le observó con una ligera expresión divertida, y volvió a beber su vino.

"Es refrescante ver a alguien comer mi comida sin comprobar si está envenenada primero", se rió.

"Supongo," él concordó. "aunque no tendrían que hacerlo si no siguieras *tratando* de envenenarlos".

"Sin embargo tu no tienes miedo de eso," dijo ella, y él notó ahora un tono más oscuro en su voz. "No tienes miedo a nada..."

"Eh... ya quisiera...", resopló, mirando a la oscuridad. No, eso nunca lo había asustado. Nunca se había encontrado con nada en la naturaleza que no pudieravencer luchando. Pero había cosas a plena luz del día que nunca tendría la esperanza de vencer, era algo que no se atrevía a enfrentar.

"¿Alguna vez piensas en aquellos tiempos, Ryoga-san? Antes de toda ésta locura, cuando todo el mundo, nuestro mundo, éramos sólo tú y yo? "La voz de Kodachi llevaba una tristeza palpable que arrastró a Ryoga de regreso a esos tiempos, lo deseara o no.

Él si recordaba: la ira incesante por haber sido abandonado insensiblemente por lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo, conduciéndolo a través de doscontinentes en busca de un ajuste de cuentas; aquella vez que había rescatado a la chica con coleta de caballo, quien se había enamorado al instante de él, y él, no acostumbrado a tales atenciones, para ella; los momentos delirantemente felices que habían pasado amándose y aprendiendo uno del otro; el momento en que ella comenzó a volverse más inestable, más exigente, hasta que la dejó para preservar su propia cordura, pero en vez de eso sólo encontró Jusenkyo.

Él había tratado de sacarla de su cabeza, al igual que su ligero toque, su aroma teñido de rosas, el suave sonido de su risa que había comenzado una espiral superior en tono... y, a menudo, tuvo éxito. Y luego, había encontrado a otra. Y justo cuando estaba empezando a deleitarse con la recién encontrada felicidad del amor, sin embargo, aún estaba esa noche en el techo de los Tendo...

"¿Acaso alguna vez... les dijiste? sobre nosotros, ¿quiero decir?" Kodachi preguntó de repente, mirando hacia las sombras.

"No," dijo fácilmente, mientras consumía algo más de la comida bien preparada. Su cocina se había vuelto aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque que no es de *su* maldita incumbencia, es por eso que no! ¡Él ya piensa que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor! Nuestras vidas no son asunto suyo".

"¿Eso es todo? Yo más bien pensé... que tú podrías estar avergonzado de mí."

Ryoga se quedó inmóvil, la comida olvidada, mientras se dio cuenta por primera vez de la humedad en la cara de ella reluciendo en la parpadeante luz de las velas.

"Después de todo, no se vería demasiado bien si se supiera que tu salías con esa mujer loca, ¿verdad? Yo sé lo que dicen de mí... "

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ¡Odio verte haciendo eso! ¿Por qué lo persigues así y sólo estas haciendo el ridículo? ¿Eh? "

"¡Lo hago por ti!"

"...Qu..."

"...Sí, él es guapo, valiente y fuerte, todas las cosas que tú eres, y tal vez yo realmente podría amarlo... pero yo lo hago pasar por un infierno una y otra vez debido a la forma en que él te trata. Tal vez no tiene sentido.

"Tal vez... tal vez estoy loca, después de todo. Quizás todos estamos locos, porque añoramos aquello que nunca podríamos tener".

"...Ko-chan..."

Se sentaron un rato en silencio. El viento tranquilo acariciando el césped, tejiendo a través de las hojas, y bailando con las velas.

"Dime, Ryoga-san... ¿por qué los ayudaste en mí contra? ¿Por qué utilizaste las mismas técnicas que aprendiste de mí para asegurar mi perdición? ¿Acaso fue por venganza?"

"...Uhhh..."

"No, si tan sólo eso fuera. Pero vi la verdad de eso. Fue esa chica Tendo, ¿no? tu corazón está con ella, ahora..."

Ryoga simplemente se sentó allí. ¿Qué había que decir? ¿Qué había que hacer? Él esperó, deseando que ésta noche recién nacida se diera prisa y muriera, que él pudiera estar lejos de aquí por la mañana. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Kodachi estaba temblando por el frío. En silencio, sacó una manta de su mochila y la puso sobre los hombros de ella; igualmente en silencio, ella la arropó a su alrededor, inhalando el aroma de ésta. Aparte de la copa de vino, ella no había tocado nada de la comida.

"¿Por qué sigues huyendo de mí, Ryoga-san? ¿Podrías decirme eso al menos? ¿Soy realmente tan terrible? ", Preguntó ella, meciéndose levemente para generar calor. Su pregunta molestó a Ryoga; ¿acaso ella pensaba que en realidad tenía elección al viajar? En verdad, la idea de que ella fuera terrible nunca se le había ocurrido.

Quería responder, pero un bostezo salió en su lugar. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Mientras él se dejó caer en una oscuridad más profunda que la noche, Lo último de lo que él fue consciente, fue de una cálida manta que lo cubría, y un cálido cuerpo debajo de ella.

"Y así, no consigo mi respuesta," la Rosa Negra pensó para sí misma, acurrucándose al cuerpo durmiente de Ryoga. "Sólo puedo culparme a mi misma, supongo."

Con un suspiro, ella se movió de debajo de la manta, rápidamente soplando las velas y apresuradamente quitó todo lo que había puesto, antes de regresar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse debajo de la manta una vez más, Ryoga se volteó en su sueño, y murmuró algo entre dientes:

"... Akane..."

Kodachi estaba quieta, sosteniendo el borde de la manta, que ondulaba suavemente en una brisa perdida. Poco a poco la acomodó debajo de él, asegurándose de que él estaba bien envuelto y cálido. Dudando un poco, ella cogió una de sus infinitas pañoletas de la cabeza e inhaló el aroma de ella.

"Lo siento, Ryoga-sama..." susurró Kodachi. "Lo siento por ti y lo siento por mi. Lamento que tú seas para otra, y que no puedo cambiarme a mí misma para ser quien quieres que sea, para darte lo que pareces necesitar. Pero yo siempre recordaré... por ambos"

Y con eso, Kodachi metió una sola rosa negra en la banda de la cabeza de Ryoga, se dio vuelta y, sin mirar hacia atrás, desapareció en la oscuridad.

FIN

Mi propio Aviso Legal!:

Los personajes, situaciones, etc en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y algunas otras cuestiones. Por favor, no demandar, ya que no tengo dinero, y todos simplemente terminaremos sintiéndonos mal por ello más tarde.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno, veamos - esto va para los y las que alguna vez se han preguntado *cómo* Ryoga sabía tanto acerca de la Gimnasia Rítmica de Artes Marciales en primer lugar. Sí, Ryoga fue bastante estúpido para comer la comida sin comprobarla primero - pero ¿en realidad ella lo drogó, o simplemente se quedó dormido por el cansancio? Hmmm...

Esta historia también fue parcialmente inspirada por una de las aberturas de un OVA que nos muestra que tanto Ryoga y Kodachi se levantan en la mañana, espalda con espalda. El estilo de escritura es un poco diferente para mí, una especie de híbrido de haiku raro y Anne Rice. Aún experimentando...

Pueden alcanzarme en petersod . , todas las respuestas son bienvenidas.

"Travesura, tú eres marcha - a tu trabajo!"

-Julio Cesar

* PASARELA DE NEKO*

* Doctor Who! Anime! Sandman! Hong Kong Cine! *

* Y Mas! *

* . *

 **Fin de la traducción**

NdT: Bueno, ojala les haya gustado ésta historia, y espero no recibir flamas por ser una pareja rara , a decir verdad siempre me pareció algo raro que Ryoga supiera acerca de las técnicas de Gimnasia Rítmica de Combate cuando "entrenó" a Ranma al principio de la serie tanto en el manga y el animé. Concuerdo con el(a) autor(a), pienso que es probable que Kodachi y Ryoga ya se conocieran cuando eran mas pequeños como amigos o algo más pero han mantenido su relación en secreto por algún motivo, mi interpretación menos dramática es que simplemente no se reconocen mutuamente después de varios años, con eso de que él siempre anda perdido y ella está medio loca.

Sobre la cita de Julio Cesar no encontré una buena fuente, así que sólo usé el traductor de Google

Por cierto, me gustaría saber a que apertura del OVA se refiere el/la autor/a, eso de Kodachi y Ryoga me gustaría verlo.

Por favor comenten que les pareció, realmente me gustaría mucho saber que es lo que piensan.

Nos leemos.

Lostfang


End file.
